Never Ending
by WhYaReNtWeCoMeDiAnS
Summary: Sequel to New Beginnings. With high school out of the way and college in the present, things are finally starting to fall in the right places for Alexa, Bess, Ciana, and Marina. AU with OC's.


A/N: So this is the sequel! But you really don't have to read New Beginnings before you read this, it would help a little though! This is soooo fluffy and maybe kind of shit, but idk let me know what you think! I've tried my best to edit out any errors, but once again no promises :) Could be a little OOC for some parts of it, just a warning.

Marina's POV:

Psychology was a lot harder to understand than I expected it to be. I had assumed it was just common brain functions and that putting it all together would be a snap, but no. Luckily, Bess's boyfriend Phil was side majoring in Psych and could help me out with everything I don't understand. We're all in college now, having been seniors when everyone got together. Yale had accepted us all surprisingly so we decided to go there so our group wouldn't be disbanded. Also I don't know what I would do if Dan didn't live down the hall from me. He, Phil, Chai and PJ roomed together while Bess, Ciana, Alexa, and I roomed together. Ours was at the corner of the building and we had a great view. Though it's more great when Dan stands in front of it before tackling me to the floor. We'd been together for almost 3 years now and our anniversary was coming up this weekend. Actually, everyone's anniversary was since we all started dating on the same day. Leave it to Phil to start a dating trend.

Phil's POV:

I was actually kind of nervous for mine and Bess's anniversary this weekend..as I wanted to ask her to be my wife. Our relationship had progressed so much since that first night, and I really do think that I'd like to spend the rest of my life beside her. Though I didn't get this idea all on my own, as Dan had thought about doing the same for Marina and Chai with Alexa. We all thought that since we started dating on the same day, It'd be sweet if we all proposed on the same day as well. Just to keep the tradition going. As I was trying to write out what I wanted to say to Bess, Dan came back from the store with groceries.

"Hey mate, how's life?" He smirked at me.

"Now's not the time Dan, I'm trying to plan out what I want to say to Bess.." I replied distractedly.

"Really Phil? Don't plan it, that'll just make it weird." Dan rolled his eyes.

"What are you on about?" I was confused. How could planning out the perfect thing to say mess it all up?

"Let it come from your heart when the moment hits, then it'll be truly genuine. If you try to imagine how it feels to get the right reaction, you'll never end up with something sufficient enough," he pointed out.

"Come from the heart...but what if I totally just fail? She'll hate me," Phil looked down.

"I doubt that Bess would hate you for being yourself," Dan said. "I'm going to head out to see Marina, is there anything else you need?"

"No I'm alright, keep it PG Dan," I joked.

"Jesus Christ really? I'm not that perverse." He scolded back. I smirked, teasing Dan was just too easy and too much fun.

Alexa's POV:  
You know you'd think I could comprehend rocks, I mean that's Geology right? Rocks? No, apparently not. Rocks just happen to be extremely frustrating to understand and I just can't anymore. Chai's pretty good with Geology though. He always does his best to help, which I find sweet. I'd actually called him a little bit ago to come over and help me with a project. Marina had just went out with Dan to go get dinner and to walk around campus so it was just me here. I heard a knock on the door and opened it up to find my handsome Chai.

"Hello love," he smiled and kissed me as he walked in and took a look at what I had set up. "What exactly are you doing?"

"Well I have to make a cause and effect display for what happens when magma cools on earth's surface," I explained.

"Oh, so like how igneous rocks form?" He asked.

"Yea, exactly that oh my god I'm so glad I have you!" I exclaimed.

"Not as glad as I am to have you I can assure," he smiled again. His dimples, that's probably one of my favorite things about him. That and his eyes, they've always drawn me in.

"Alright, well let's get started then sweetheart," he said as he started picking up some utensils to sculpt some clay.

Chai's POV:  
I was actually glad Alexa called me over. Dan, Phil, and I had all been talking of proposing and I thought now would be a perfect time to do it. I wanted it to feel natural and full of love. I ran into Dan on the way over here when he was with Marina actually. He pulled me to the side and asked me if I was doing it today so we could let Phil know so we'd all be on the same page. I contemplated it for a bit, before saying yes. I didn't want to wait any longer for her to truly be mine forever. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. She's made my life so nice here since I moved from the UK, and I was so afraid of fitting in. That was never a problem because I always knew I fit in in her heart. Speaking of, I should probably stop day dreaming and focus on the task at hand, making fake magma.

"Well, what we could do is mix salsa and milk together. I do it for chips and dip but it's chunky and comes out generally the same color as magma should," I suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me, I'll see what we have in the fridge," she replied and walked over to their mini kitchen like area to mix it. I thought with her back turned, this was the perfect opportunity.  
I took the box with the ring out of my back pocket and got down on my knee a few feet behind her. I saw her start to turn around to ask something about the mixture, when she noticed me down on the floor and gasped.

"Alexa, honey you know that I love you more than life itself, and I can't even think about what life would be like without you. Had I not met you that day I probably would have grown up awkward and weird and ended up with some girl who wasn't anywhere close to how amazing and absolutely stunning you are. I really hope I've made the past few years happy for you, and would love the opportunity to make the rest of your life happy as well. So Alexa Makena Steffes, would you marry me and be my wife forever?" I smiled up at her and prayed to every god I could think of for a positive response.

"Chai...oh my god I...I...oh my god YES! I love you! I love you so much!" Tears ran down her eyes, but I knew they were just happy tears. I jumped up and crushed in a hug and kissed her with every ounce of emotion I could put into it. We pulled back and I slid the ring onto her finger and we cuddled on the floor as we finished her project. I could only hope things go as well as they did for me with Phil and Dan. I really hit the jackpot with this girl.

Ciana's POV:  
PJ and I had gone out for lunch as we had the same theories class for our major. We were both majoring in secondary education because we love kids! I just can't stand when you see those kids on the street who can't afford an education or who can't read and write. Everyone deserves that opportunity, and I want to be a part of the force that gives it to them. We headed down the short pathway towards Subway as we felt like being generally healthy today.

"You can go first Ciana," he extended his arms towards the line to indicate what he was saying. I laughed and stepped ahead of him, he had always been a gentleman even after all the times I've turned him down as a boyfriend. Though now that we've gotten older and both matured, he's not that bad of a guy. We ordered our food and then sat in a booth towards the back. I hate being by the door because the draft always annoys me.

"Class was terrible today eh?" PJ asked.

"Oh, yea I guess it kind of was. Though you can't expect theories to be much fun," I laughed.

"It's a lot better with you there to help me with everything," he grinned.

"I try, but you really are smart PJ, and I hope you believe that," I told him.

"Maybe not all that smart for continuing to go after the girl of my dreams even though she turns me down," he winked so I knew he was joking.

"Well maybe the girl of your dreams has warmed up to you a little bit.." I trailed off and looked out the window.

"...really now," he said so quietly I almost didn't hear him, "well then Ciana, let's go through this again, would you wanna go out sometime as something other than friends?"

"You know PJ, why not? Just promise we can take this slow okay?" I agreed as he's chased me this long I think he's earned his chance.

"Really? You're not kidding? Oh my god whatever you want! Seriously I just, gah!" He freaked out on me and I started to laugh as he had finally weaseled his way a little into my heart.

Bess's POV:  
I came back from my drama class as I was majoring in theatrical arts and music theory, to find Chai and Alexa all curled up together working on her project. I decided to leave them alone and went down the hall to see Phil. I haven't seen him in a few days which kind of worried me as he usually made an attempt to find me daily. I hoped everything was okay.

I knocked on the door, "Phil you in there? It's me open up!"

"Give me a second," he called through the door and I chuckled as he was probably running around his room trying to make it look like people could live in there. He finally opened the door and his hair was all disheveled.

"Hey babe, I haven't seen you in days come here," he pulled me into a hug and I breathed in the scent of Phil that'd I'd been missing. I had a hoodie of his to cuddle with, but that can only take you so far. I leaned up as he was at least a couple inches taller than me and connected our lips in a kiss. And another kiss. And then another until we were proper making out. I'd missed him a lot more than I'd realized. We kissed for what seemed like awhile but had probably only been a little less than a minute, when I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip. I knew what he wanted and decided to be a tease, and pulled away from him.

"No no I came for cuddles," I smirked up at him.

"Awh cuddles are all I'm good for to you," he joked back and I laughed and buried my face into his chest. He kissed the top of my head before letting go to shut the door. It was then that I realized that we had just made out for anybody walking by his dorm to see, and I blushed madly.

"Well looks like my innocent dandelion is back," Phil laughed. "And Dan thinks that I'm the most innocent, you top me by far!"

"You love me I'm adorable," I pouted and pulled my puppy dog eyes as I knew he would give in to anything I asked if gave him this face.

"Oh stop with that face you know how it effects me," he grinned. "But yes I do love you quite a lot actually."

"Good, cause I happen to love you quite a lot too," I confirmed. "Hey give me a minute, I'm going to call Marina and see if she wants to go to a movie tonight with all the girls."

"Oo girls night, alright hurry back so I can get my cuddles," he laughed and pouted and I walked towards the kitchen to get some drinks while I made the call. I unlocked my phone and scrolled down to the eggplant emoji as we had all decided that instead of names we'd all have emoji's for our contact names. Marina was the eggplant, Ciana a dolphin, and Alexa a penguin. I made Phil a bunch of hearts but made sure he never found out about that. I was a tropical fish and an ice cream cone, and how we even came to that conclusion I can't nor would want to remember. Finally after probably four rings, she picked up.

"What do you want I'm with my lover," I heard Dan laugh in the background.

"Well excuse me if you didn't want to be a part of girls night why didn't you just say so?" I fired back.

"Oh, well in that case you're forgiven. What were you thinking?" She asked.

"Maybe a movie and coffee so we can all just talk?" I suggested.

"Yea, sounds fun! We can decide on what to see when we get there! I'll call Alexa and Ciana and ask if there's anything they prefer to see okay?" She asked.

"Yea cool! I'll see you later dear! Bye!" I called into the phone. She said bye to me as well and I hung up and went back to Phil with the drinks. I stopped mid way though, as I saw him crouched on the floor on one knee with a breathtaking ring in his hand.

"Bess Anastasia Pedarre, I love you more than I love my own mother," he grinned and I laughed. "And these years with you have most definitely been the best of my life. You're the perfect girl for me, and nobody could ever take your place in my heart. I don't want to lose you, and I thought that the best way to prevent that from ever happening was by proposing the opportunity for you to be mine until well...until forever. Bess, would you marry me?" He finally finished with his signature grin that made his tongue poke out a bit from between his teeth, and that settled it for me. I felt the tears finally break over my eyes and tackled him to the floor to kiss all over his face.

I finally pulled away and answered, "Yes, yes a million times over yes!" He smiled and started to cry a bit too as he put the ring onto my finger and I saw him put an identical one onto his. I held our hands up and smiled and we spent the rest of our time cuddled together on the floor kissing, and when I felt his tongue swipe my bottom lip again, I decided not to be a tease.

Dan's POV:  
Today was honestly just perfect. I really like, no I really love Marina and I wouldn't want to do anything to upset or push her. I guess that's why I've always been so careful. I came by her dorm a few hours ago so we could get dinner and take a walk. I loved going places with her; her personality is so bubbly and contagious and she always makes me smile. We had finished up at Arni's a little while ago and now we were just walking around campus. I'd wanted to hold her hand but she insisted it was too cold.

"Are you really that cold?" I wondered.

"Kind of, it's mainly just my hands," she looked up and her face was all wind burned and she looked absolutely adorable.

"I seriously can't resist anymore come here darling," I smiled before pulling her into hug and holding her hands between us.

"Warmer now?" I asked.

"Yes...thank you Dan," she mumbled into my chest so I barely understood her. I smiled and blew on her bangs just because I knew it annoyed her. She squealed and tried to get out of my grip but I just pulled her back. She seriously believes she's stronger than me, but has never been able to escape any of my hugs.

"Now that I have you I'm not letting you go," I teased.

"That's alright you just wait I'll find a way," she laughed.

"I sure hope you don't because that would mean losing you and I don't like that image," I replied.

"Maybe if you're nice I just might stay," she looked up at me. "Are you nice?"

"I guess I could be for you," I smiled down at her and kissed her nose. "Only if you promise to stay forever."

"I think I could manage that, but that would require a higher title," she laughed.

"If you're referring to being upgraded from Miss Wallace to Mrs. Howell I think I could pull that off," I said sarcastically. I really hoped she still thought we were 'joking'. The real thing will be a great surprise that way.

"Whatever you say Mr. Howell," she smirked at me and blew on my neck which caused me to spasm. She laughed at me until I recovered and poked her sides which made her shriek.

"Not so funny now is it?" I challenged.

"You know a good boyfriend wouldn't do that," she stuck her nose up and looked away from me to feign anger.

"No I think a good boyfriend would. You know what else a good boyfriend does?" I asked.

She huffed and said "What?" still faking anger.

"A good boyfriend would tell you how much he loves you everyday. A good boyfriend would wake you up with kisses and breakfast and make sure you're feeling okay. A good boyfriend would cuddle you when you're sad and make you laugh. A good boyfriend would give you his coat when you're cold. A good boyfriend would promise to love and care for you as long as he could. And I believe I'm a good boyfriend." I finished sort of out of breath.

"...well you did give me your coat.." She turned back to me and smiled.

"Exactly, so Marina Illiana Wright, would you please do me the honor of becoming Marina Illiana Howell?" I closed my eyes and hoped for the response I wanted. I felt her lean down closer to me and kiss my forehead before whispering,

"Of course," and I opened my eyes. I was met with the sight of my beautiful now fiance crying and I reached my thumb up to wipe away her tears.

"Come on love; let's go home so I can cuddle and kiss you before you leave me for women and moving pictures," I joked and she took my hand as we walked back towards the dorms. When we got there we found Alexa and Chai but they were about to go get some some dinner and I noticed the ring on Alexa's finger. Phil had texted me and told me Bess said yes so looks like it turned out well for all of us. We laid down on Marina's bed and put my arm around her waist as she nuzzled her head into the juncture of my shoulder.

"I'm tired.." She trailed off.

"You're obligated as my new fiance to kiss me for at least five minutes, but then I'll let you sleep," I replied.

"Hmm, okay I guess I can handle that much," she smiled and leaned in and I was so happy that everything had worked out so well these past few years, and I was excited to look towards the future, our future.


End file.
